Erratic Rhythm
by lonely medicbot girl
Summary: The decepticons have been randomly kidnapping humans around the world, but the autobots cant seem to find out what for? That is until Amelia Johnson, a nineteen year old university student from England, finds a blue stereo in the middle of a city. Can the autobots help her? Will she let them? Rated T at the moment, could change to M in the future. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor do I claim, to own any of the Transformers or the Transformers franchise. Original characters (e.g. Amelia) belong to me unless specified otherwise.

 **A.N:** A quick note just to say thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction. I adore Blaster, he's one of my favourite characters and there aren't a lot of human interaction fanfics to do with him. I realise some may find it a bit of a cliché but I have had wafts of ideas to do with this fanfic and thought it best to just post. Constructive criticism is more than welcome! Anything that can be given would absolutely brilliant! I am currently looking for a beta reader also, so if anyone is interested in this please let me know. By the way; **: This is speaking over comm. link:,** _This is the thoughts of a character._ Otherwise enjoy!

 **Erratic Rhythm - Chapter One: Home Alone**

Amelia's deep blue eyes scanned the back of an R&B CD as she half listened to some kind of indie-rock song that was played throughout the music shop. She recognised a few of songs on the disc but not enough to encourage her to buy it, so instead she decided to place the CD back down before finally heading home. Maybe she'd have better luck next time.

It had been a long day for the slender nineteen year old; Amelia worked in a small, developing café that was always understaffed. This meant even when it wasn't particularly busy, the workers were rushed off their feet. This included Amelia.

Amelia winced as she willed her tired and aching feet to drag themselves from the enticing warmth of the shop in to the brisk, evening air.

' _I miss my car_ ' she thought moodily as she shrugged her thick, knitted cardigan on and wrapped it firmly around her body. It was about eight o'clock on a Wednesday night in the United Kingdom and Amelia rushed her way through the now quiet city centre of Canterbury. ' _Well, if you could call it a city, it's more of a large town_ ' Amelia joked, glancing up at the tall dark buildings. Not many shops were still open in this part of town. The only places that would be are the pubs and in a few hours the night clubs on the main high street, but for the moment it was quiet.

Amelia winced again as the bitter wind forced her thin, chestnut hair to flow behind her and froze her cheeks and ears. She didn't mean to complain all the time, (even though it was almost guaranteed by her parents that all British people do is complain!) but cold temperatures and Amelia just did not get on. She had and she probably never would. Amelia tucked her hands underneath her arms as if suddenly remembering how her fingers would stiffen and turn purple; it was not a fun experience.

Amelia lived in a small bungalow with a few university friends just on the outskirts of the city. It was a comfortable little house twenty minutes' walk of the university; it was hard to come by a place to stay so close to the uni, even if it did come with a bit of mould in the corners. It was better than most students could find and at least it was affordable … for the moment anyway.

' _Hopefully, one of the guys will have had some sense to cook dinner before I get in. All I want right now is to lay down under my duvet and maybe watch some TV_ '.

The bellowing echoes of thunder broke Amelia from her thoughts of home and her nice warm bed. She hadn't even noticed how dark the clouds had become, but there was no doubt about it; there would be rain.

As if the clouds could read Amelia's thoughts and were waiting for a cue, a fat droplet of rain landed in Amelia's eye and was soon followed by millions of tiny balls of liquid, covering everything in water. As the rain got heavier, Amelia ducked her head and just run as quickly as she could to her nice small bath and then she could soon relax and get changed into her onesie or something.

The rain soon began to blind her, the tiny bullets of aqua seeming to aim specifically for her eyes and everywhere just seemed to be covered in a shroud of grey. Amelia quickly tried to turn down a small alley way. ' _Better to take the short cut even if it is getting dark. No one will be out in this_ ' she tried to assure herself before her foot suddenly caught on something hard. The wet gravel came closer to her face as she was sent sprawling across the concrete.

' _Well, crap. These cost me like, thirty quid in New Look_ ' She huffed as she inspected the now ripped material. Maybe she could rip the over side to look similar? A small movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Next to her left foot lay a navy blue stereo. It was kind of eighties styled, she supposed: it had three white rectangular buttons with two white triangles on either side to skip tracks with two subtle speakers on the sides. It had a part to put CDs in but also a transparent compartment for the cassette tapes to be played in with a small iconic looking purple face in the middle of it. The whole stereo probably wasn't much bigger than a grown cat.

Despite its age and being caught in the rain, Amelia observed it was surprisingly well kept. ' _Whoever it was obviously looked after it, it'd be a shame just to leave it here to get ruined_ '. The wind created another shudder through her spine; she grabbed the stereo and tucked it underneath her cardigan. ' _I'll take it to the lost and found tomorrow at some point_ '.

If Amelia hadn't been in such a rush to escape the weather, maybe she would have noticed the large black creature peering around the corner with two blood red eyes. Softly, the animal creeped from the shadows revealing a metallic looking panther, hissing and growling to itself as it swished its tail in agitation.

 **: Ravage to Megatron, a human has taken the bait and has picked up Soundwave. What is your command? :**

If there were any onlookers to this scene, they probably would have described it as a large animal chuckling to itself before stalking after the young girl. It almost completely disappeared once it slunk back into the shadows.

Meanwhile, in America in the middle of a desert, there lay an alien ship half imbedded in a canyon wall. Inside were masses of advanced technology, one of which being a gargantuan screen surrounded by complicated looked buttons. In front of the screen stood an even larger mechanism with a blue helmet and faceplate and a red torso. He concentrated on the screen as it showed him what seemed to be a map of Earth with five red dots randomly placed about it.

"Any luck, prime?" a southern voice drawled.

'Prime' twisted around to face another large mechanism who was mainly red but had no face plate. He was covered in a variety of scrapes and dents, some new and some old, what the mechanism liked to call his battle scars. Prime sighed, "I'm afraid not, Ironhide. The pattern the decepticons have left don't seem to link up. They were last seen in Japan; however each time they turn up several humans have gone missing. I know they are behind the disappearances but I don't know why or what for. It's difficult to predict where they will show up next."

"Ah, don't beat yourself up about it, Optimus. We'll find them eventually and we'll be able to find out what their plans are and stop them before it's too late" Ironhide assured confidently, placing a friendly hand on Optimus's shoulder.

"I hope you're right, old friend. I hope you are right. I do not want any more humans brought into this war than what is absolutely necessary."

Ironhide gave a small squeeze on the other mech's shoulder. He felt sorry for his leader and friend. The whole of the autobot team had come to enjoy a number of humans' company and were interested in a lot of the things they learnt from them; it was a little distressing to know an innocent planet was being dragged deeper into their war. Optimus continued to stare at the screen.

' _What are you planning, Megatron_?'

Amelia slammed the door quickly behind her. The rain had (if possible) actually gotten ten times worse on her short walk home and every part of her clothing was drenched. They was nothing dry about her. Black streaks were left on her cheeks from the mascara she placed on that morning and her hair clung to her face awkwardly.

' _I hope the stereo hasn't broken_ '.

Throwing her cardigan on to the bed, Amelia grabbed a towel to clean herself up with and to wipe the water streaks off the stereo, hoping it hadn't got into any of the circuitry whilst she walked home. Observing it more carefully, Amelia noticed a small purple cassette placed within the compartment on the stereo. ' _I could have sworn that was empty earlier_ ', Amelia thought to herself. ' _The rain must have messed with my eyes_ '.

 **: Rumble, Continue with Megatron's orders:**

A few hours later, Amelia had washed, dressed herself and was drying her hair with a small purple towel. She threw on a baggy t-shirt she had bought from a music festival a few years ago with a pair of leggings and her slipper boots.

' _Now let's see-_ '

A loud bang interrupted her. Amelia froze in place as she peered around the door of her bedroom down the hall way. She could hear footsteps slowly echoing through the house. ' _What are you getting so scared about? It's obviously Lilly, your roommate, remember_?' she thought sarcastically to herself. The mere thought of her roommate helped slow down her rapid heart rate and she walked calmly from her room to the kitchen. It wasn't abnormal for her younger friend to make loud noises as she entered the house, even though it did scare Amelia almost every time. There were five residents of the house including Amelia and Lilly and all had given Lilly the unfortunate nickname of "the clutz".

"Lilly, what's with all the banging? Have you hurt yourself again?" Amelia called from the hallway but she never heard the light, joking voice of her cheerful friend. She didn't hear anything; the footsteps had stopped and he shuffling, just silence. Amelia could feel the hair on the back of her arms and neck began to lift; Maybe Lilly was seriously hurt this time. She cautiously but hastily shuffled towards the kitchen door, biting her lip as she peered around the doorframe. The old white kettle Lilly's mum had given the eighteen year old was on the floor with tiny bits of plastic scattered about it.

"…Lilly?"

"Out of guesses, sweet heart?"

The last thing Amelia remembered was a sharp blow to her head and the kitchen tiles came closer to her face.


End file.
